Do Ya
by LittleRedOne
Summary: He's not doing this. And Nate and Jason did not just stand up and start singing back ups. Smitchie humor.


**A/N:**I really only wrote this as something to send Paige (LaPaige) to make her laugh, but she suggested I post it so I'm going to.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Mitchie or the main members of Connect 3. And the bit of lyrics he sings comes from _Do Ya_ by _McFly_!

* * *

Silence. All that could be heard was the clinking of silverware and the crunching of lettuce.

_Oh good,_ she thought sarcastically. _And I was afraid this would be awkward._

Mitchie was currently sitting at a table with Shane, Nate, Jason and the whole rest of their band, the background band. She'd been with Shane for a couple months now and he decided it was time she met the rest of his band. She had been so worried. She stressed over what to wear, how to act, what to say. Shane had assured her they would like her and that there was no need to be worried. He said they were easy going guys and she'd get along great with them. Though she still held some pre-meeting jitters, she walked up to the table with more confidence.

Things had started out great. She was introduced to each member – Alex, Sean, Gary and Pete. She was pretty confident that she'd made a good first impression. They all made an effort to talk to her and the conversation flowed nicely. And then one of them made some comment about Shane, her and _love_. She couldn't even remember quite what he said, but it made her awfully uncomfortable. And then the silence fell over them and they were thankful when their salads came and they could occupy themselves. She couldn't even look at Shane, embarrassed.

She wished she had been sitting next to Jason instead of being squished between Shane and Alex. Jason wouldn't stand for this silence if she were next to him. Of course, he was at the opposite end of the table so he was of no help and happily eating his salad. She'd even take Nate over Alex. She wanted someone she was comfortable and familiar with next to her.

She was startled as she heard the sound of a fork forcibly hitting the table. Drumming followed this almost immediately and then guitars. She had no idea what was going on. She looked to her left to see Shane staring at her, his salad now forgotten. Behind him she could see Pete strumming the guitar he must have pulled out of thin air. She figured if she'd turned around she'd see Alex drumming away, but was too confused to even bother looking. She was just about to ask him what was wrong when he opened his mouth and started to sing.

"Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya need a little time?"

She was mortified. _Really,_ she thought, _we're going to have this discussion here? In front of all these people?_

"Do ya, do ya, do ya want me?  
Oh to hold you when you cry  
Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Don't want to hear you say may-hey-hey-be  
Won't you tell me do ya love me?  
Cause I wanna know"

"Shane," she tried to interject. She placed a hand on his arm and in response he stood, knocking his chair back in one fluid motion and faced her fully before singing again.

"I'm making a list  
Of things that I miss  
Whenever we're far apart"

"Shane," she groaned. He ignored her.

"The way that you kiss  
The taste of your lips  
I'm telling you from the heart  
Cause baby – I just wanna know"

_This is _not_ happening,_ she told herself. _He's not doing this. And Nate and Jason did _not _just stand up and start singing back ups._

She turned away from Shane, staring determinedly at her salad. She put extra concentration to the process of stabbing an olive with her fork and bringing it to her mouth. She was trying so hard to drown out all the noise.

Ever persistent Shane had other plans though. He tried pulling her from her chair and she refused to budge. His next big plan had her staring at him in shock and embarrassment. He jumped on the table and knelt before her singing his heart out, repeating the same words as before. Jason and Nate moved behind him, echoing his words when appropriate. She wanted to look down and pretend this wasn't happening so badly but she just couldn't. She tried forcing herself to, but she couldn't help but stare up at him.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The instruments were gone again, Nate and Jason returned to their seats, and Shane hopped off the table, picking up his chair and sitting back down. She blinked and stared around the table in shock; everyone was eating their salads again like nothing happened. She looked over to Shane and found him looking at her eagerly.

"Mitchie?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered out.

"Do ya?"

She couldn't believe he'd be asking her this now of all times. When she didn't answer Shane sighed.

"Were you even listening to anything I just said?"

"Yeah," she nodded meekly.

"So do ya?"

"I-I don't know Shane."

He frowned in confusion. "You don't know if you want to meet her?"

"Wait. What? Meet who?"

"I knew you weren't listening," he rolled his eyes. Before explaining. "Melissa, Pete's girlfriend, she'd like to meet you."

"Oh," she said slowly. She processed this before looking up excitedly. "Oh! Yes! I'd love to!"

And then dinner went on and the conversation picked back up. She sat there wearily; any unexpected noise made her tense, afraid another impromptu song was coming on. It wasn't until after the band had all left and Nate approached her she understood what happened.

"You okay Mitch?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You zoned out for a good five minutes while we were eating the salad and looked on edge the rest of the night."

"I zoned out?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah, you were just staring in to space."

"Oh thank goodness," she sighed, flopping back in to her chair. Nate gave her a confused look before she explained. "I was daydreaming."

* * *

**A/N:** Just something silly. :P I hope it made you laugh at least.


End file.
